


Cycles of Twilight

by Denyce



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, what happens when Sean and Viggo survive a global apocalyptic mutating virus….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles of Twilight

"Fours days, four fucking days and his King, the great Dane still hadn't said one word." Sean angrily muttered under his breath as he watched Viggo scan the area for a spot to make camp. Sean glanced up, squinting toward the sky's violet hue. 'Stop being a bloody prat' he reprimanded himself, 'you have to give him time---time like he gave you.' Cursing again, Sean's anger melted as he watched Viggo move about to secure their new campsite. Shoulders slumped, the blond sighed in frustration; silently had to admit to himself that indeed the Dane's charm had wormed its way into his heart. Though everything that it implied wasn't something Sean was willing to fully acknowledge just yet. Pushing the thought away, Sean focused on what he hated the most: Viggo's silence.

For Sean the verbal withdrawal had quickly stretched into pain with recent memories to fill the void and sharpened the effect. A quick smile, a playful tease, echo of laughter, the raspy whispers of need swirled around Sean's mind creating a longing that filled his heart as quickly as it did his groin. Sean dismounted, followed the practiced routine of unpacking his horse before beginning to rub and brush the stallion down. Beneath lowered lids he studied the Dane, Sean couldn't help but notice that within a few days how strongly Viggo now resembled his character Strider. A resemblance that with each passing hour dominated over the friendly renaissance actor and friend he had originally met during the shoot of the trilogy. It wasn't just in his looks and hair but in attitude and action. The fierce, protective intensity that Viggo had tapped into to create the character now lay like the Dane's armor, over-shadowing the man Sean knew him to be. 'Shove it Bean' he mentally cussed himself for the psycho-drabble; nervously he bit his lip, determined to allow Viggo his silence for one more day—he'd endure to not push the issue, but for only one more day.

The winds picked up; soon twilight's break would be upon them, and according to Viggo's ritualistic behavior it was approximately two hours away.

Emotionally rung, Sean couldn't stop the pangs of sorrow as he watched Viggo run through the routine to set up their tent, and sorted through supplies. Remembering the contrast his distress deepened: Viggo's laughter, his chatter, games and tricks he used to play whenever Sean was slightly depressed or despondent. Now the tables were turned and there was nothing either of them could do to balance the other's emotion. Aggravated, he briefly thought that mourning for Henry's death might have been easier than the confused impasse he was witnessing.

Abruptly, Viggo stopped and turned toward him, guiltily, Sean swallowed. It was almost like he had overheard Sean's thoughts. Viggo's eyes glittered with unshed tears; tersely he nodded like he agreed with Sean's unvoiced conclusions. Agony and sorrow twisted in the blonde's gut from his thoughts; witnessing Viggo's misery only reminded him of how helpless he was; defeated he briskly continued brushing down his stallion.

Thirty minutes later their horses were tethered, a makeshift pup tent made of lizard hide was up, and a fire roared, roasting their dinner of fresh snake meat caught earlier that day. Viggo rolled out a measure of skinned parchment to salt and dry out the extra meat they didn't consume. Still no words were spoken as Viggo worked the spit over the fire. Gingerly he handled the seared meat; blew upon each morsel before placing it between Sean's lips. It was a simplistic, peaceful action that seemed to interest Viggo far more than nourishment. Greased fingers brushed across Sean's lips; Sean greedily opened his mouth to accept the meat, licking Viggo's finger in thanks, and for a moment everything was perfect.

Internally Sean was thankful that Viggo had never physically pushed him away. Whatever insane misunderstandings had happened with Henry, even with the damnable silence that followed; he wasn't physically turned away. Viggo's verbal withdrawal was painful enough to endure, and loathed to admit he was pathetic; the blond secretly acknowledged he wouldn't survive without the man's touch.

Viggo fed him another small bite; his thumb hooked inside his mouth after he swallowed. Dutifully Sean slowly sucked the thumb clean of any juices. Looking up, he met intense blue eyes washed with their own hunger, a hunger for Sean not of their meal. Almost hypnotized he inched forward, a fire of frantic need and want was quickly building inside, desperate for more of Viggo's touch, his caresses. Viggo halted Sean for a moment as he secured the meat off the pit and set it to the side so it wouldn't burn. Then he stood, grasped Sean's hand as he did, and pulled him toward the tent. The flap had barely closed behind them when Viggo moved to cover Sean, pulling at his clothes with heated urgency.

Euphoric in his passion; Sean moaned with delight as Viggo's hands slid between his legs and squeezed his length. His last rational thought was how physically demonstrative Viggo had become since their encounter with Henry. Almost like he heard Viggo's mouth attacked and seemed to be everywhere to refresh faded bites all over his skin visibly marking him---almost claiming him.

Strong insistent arms held him down as Viggo's lips crushed and enveloped against his own, drawing him further into a fever pitch. Internally Sean rejoiced at Viggo's dominance, and in turn marked and clawed down Viggo's back. Needing no instruction, Sean returned bite for bite until he was left with no thought other than the tempo of pleasurable pain Viggo created with his body.

~~~~

Holding his sated lover, Viggo ran his tongue over the side of Sean's neck, tracing the ragged mark he had made earlier. Gently as not to disturb Sean's descent into slumber, Viggo kissed and suckled the skin before he pulled away. Still asleep, Sean reached out for him, a small but significant gesture. Viggo smiled with satisfaction; with an after thought he tucked the man back under the makeshift blanket, then quietly left to finish the chores he had started earlier.

Rekindling the fire, he unwrapped and added meat to finish cooking. The fire crackled and Viggo's mind wondered back to Henry. Disgusted Viggo snickered, though it wasn't what Sean meant, he was right--it would have been easier if Henry were dead, dead like so many others. That was not the case. Henry lived, and changed, mutated like they did; like anyone else who survived the dawn of the twilight.

Viggo closed his eyes as he remembered the encounter, remembered the look of hatred he saw in Henry's eyes as that day replayed in his mind.

*~*~*

Squinting against the sun, Viggo watched as the young man leaned forward, arrogantly; his horse pranced nervously at the tension of the rider. The young man, Henry, Viggo's son sneered speaking telepathically with an inner voice only Viggo could hear. The mutated man-boy spoke with disgust, _you mated? You are weak! And with a strange mutant? That alone makes you more of an outsider; by our laws you could be put to death._ Henry tilted his head as a new thought occurred to him, and asked as he stared lustfully behind Viggo to Sean, _Or do you just rut with him---?_ Amused as he visualized rutting with another preferred cast member, _Do you think of the pretty elf when you take him? Wish it were him instead?_

Viggo was appalled by Henry's tone of voice, but something he felt from Henry made him pause, _Orli, does he live?_ Viggo quickly asked, unconsciously communicating telepathically.

Henry smiled pleased as he warmed to topic, _It is rumored some of your fellowship survived—who exactly I do not know, nor do I really care since none have changed to our superior race._ Henry started eyeing Sean once again—only more closely. His mutation feline; a full mane of hair-streaked blond, fur-tipped ears almost hidden by the bushy mane, eyes wide and slightly slanted with topaz mixed within the glittering emerald green. The color sharper more intense than he remembered the human ever having. He snickered and couldn't help but wonder if the feline had more fur hidden, and if that mane was a soft as it appeared. Henry's mouth twisted into a leer as he pondered another thought, _Or are you training him to breed? The breeding camps—perhaps you'd be willing to sell him, see how many litters if any this mutant can create? Or allow me to slate my own curiosity with riding such a beast_ Henry licked his lips staring at the mutated man-cat.

Nervously, Sean sat stiffly lost in thought; the silence between father and son was confusing, and nothing like their interaction in the past. The tension and intensity of their body language was anything but loving. Confused, Sean looked away, out into the horizon where his mind wandered on the lost of his girls.

Suddenly a prickly feeling invaded his mind, and he glanced over to Henry and Viggo. It was Henry's glare that called to him; puzzled he met the boy's gaze and was stunned as unwanted images filled his mind. At first they were amorous memories of when he and Viggo were first together. Shocked, Sean tried to dismiss the images by closing his eyes as they became more sexual, but found he couldn't and continued staring into Henry's eyes. Shamed and excitement blurred together—his cock filling. Humiliated Sean blushed, yet was unable to turn away from Henry and his malicious grin. Then the images became physical - Sean swore could feel Viggo's hard cock entering him, riding him hard then the vision twisted and changed as he suddenly saw and felt himself wantonly riding Henry's hard cock.

Viggo stiffened, then turned as he felt Sean's distress and arousal then froze as the images emerged into focus—of Henry's laughter, Sean's tears streaming down his face as he repeatedly moved fucking himself hard on Henry's cock; Henry's fingers cruelly created angry welts in Sean's flesh as he demanded a slower pace, demanding Sean demonstrate what a slut he was. Comprehension was slow before Viggo realized exactly what Henry was doing—mentally raping Sean, and that Sean acutely felt everything he saw. **No!** Viggo's mind screamed. Immediately his only thought was to protect Sean and to stop the images; using power he didn't know he had, Viggo wiped the images from Sean's memory, and twisted the remaining memories since they had encountered Henry.

The vision dissipated; dazed, Sean turned away, feeling like he just woke up. Confused, he tried to recall what had just happened, but was unable to decipher the last few moments, or why he had lingering feelings of shame.

Once Sean was safe, Viggo turned his fury on Henry. Henry sat there completely unconcerned. Viggo fumed, outraged by the enforced vision and Henry's mental rape on Sean. Viggo stared at him in disbelief; unable to comprehend that this cruel vicious person was actually his son.

 _That's the point, old man. I'm not your son! I, like you and anyone who lives, has been reborn. Though I am of the superior race, and not a mutated animal like the one you choose to rut with!_ He snarled, looking curiously at the man he once called father. _Do you not fully speak within the mind? Or are you somehow infected from mating with your beast?_

Viggo's mind was conflicted. He didn't know who the man before him was, but he immediately hated him. A man who resembled his son in appearance but lacked the sweet laughter, kindness, sensitivity, love, and respect that his Henry had possessed. No, his son had died, and this cruel imposer was only the shell casing of what his human son Henry had been. Sadness filled Viggo's mind and heart as he began mourning the death of his true human son. _You are not my son,_ mentally declared.

The boy literally spat his disgust for the man before him; the horse strutted and turned about in anxiety of his rider's rising temper. Yanking on the reins to still his mount Henry answered angrily, _Humans are dust, old man, as is your son! I am of the new leaders, warlords, and superior in everyway. We will control and rule this earth—we are strong—strong enough to survive the twilight hours, to fight and kill the mutated beasts that hunt within the twilight. We need not speak, as your mate does—we hear and take control of what others want and need._

Pain and sorrow that was not his suddenly filled the warlord. Looking into the eyes of the man who had once been his father, Henry scowled further and realized it was Viggo's pain he felt. Hatred filled him; hatred that this emotional weak rutting mated man had turned his back—ignored his powers and the rightful place of their species. _I will let you and…_ his eyes narrowed on Sean _that, leave this province - this once, for life payment on what was this human shell, but if we meet again it will be as enemies._

Sadly Viggo nodded his acknowledgment, knowing in his heart that his own Henry truly was dead. Viggo pulled the reins for his horse to turn; twisting back in his seat he glanced one last time at the young man who was the image of his son and for the first time spoke clearly within his mind to the young man, _Good-bye, Henry._

Cruelly he laughed, _Good-bye father…should we ever meet again, know my true name, Cain._

Viggo didn't respond, but grabbed Sean's reins to force his horse turn as well. Heading toward the north, he led the horses into a canter, then into a gallop, ignoring Sean's silent questions and his own tears as they fell.

*~*~*

Though that was four days ago. Four days of mourning, of re-playing every word. Henry—Cain had mentioned others of the fellowship surviving, of possibly Orlando. Since the devastation of the world, the mutations, and the changes of the twilight Viggo had not thought of anyone else's survival. He had only concentrated on Sean and their own survival. For a short time Viggo had harbored thoughts of being rescued from the ruins only to be confronted time and again, city by city, of the complete vast destruction of death. Traveling and finally seeing the remains of Los Angeles had decimated any hope. Now because of Henry—Cain's words on the fellowship, he felt a tiny flicker of hope.

Stoking the fire he added more meat to be salted, Viggo thought back to the first days just before the twilight.

*~*~*

Originally Viggo was the one who had convinced the blond to come to Mexico and look over some property. Sean had been actively searching for second home that would afford more privacy for him and the girls. After the success of Lord of the Rings trilogies, and few short years later huge success of the film, _Odyssey_ where he had continued his role of Odysseus the paparazzi's frenzy over every aspect of his life had became unbearable. Enough that the Southie realized if he wanted any privacy he'd have to leave his beloved England. A few years prier, Viggo had similar problems before discovering how idyllic Mexico was. The expansive villa he bought, afforded him the needed privacy with enough land that covered just over five hundred acres. The villa was large enough to breed stallions with the freedom to ride them when and how he wanted, yet he was close enough to the states to fly in whenever he was needed. After a few visits fleeing from reporters that had increased over years Sean reluctantly agreed to look at some of the property adjacent to Viggo's. Ironically, the day after Sean's arrival, the world changed.

Most believed it was a terrorist attack -- chemical warfare that contained a mutated virus, others said it had to be the work of aliens, still more speculated it simply was Armageddon --who's to say or argue a point that no one will ever know for sure. There were no news reports, no scientists to gather data—no God or power of any kind to explain it.

Mists of violet and red filled the sky, bringing death and mutation. Pure-breed humans had died that day---those bodies that could not handle or adapt to the changes their new DNA demanded. Though months later as gossip around campfires some had theorized that some humans escaped unaffected: government elite buried deep within the earth, to live like rats in their man-made compounds.

Viggo ignored all of it - all that mattered to him now was Sean. They had been together when everything changed. Initially Viggo had thought it was a massive quake. They had heard the earth's roar then felt the rumble under their feet. Shaking in fury, the earth buckled and lifted them off their feet. Almost unnoticed in their panic, an ominous spiral of dust raced across the sky, spreading out in every direction as it came closer. Together they ran for cover. Sean had stumbled. Viggo remembered turning, his struggle to reach and grab Sean - then nothing.

When Viggo regained consciousness, he knew he had changed. Felt it inside his mind and body. Though they were a distance away, Viggo could feel various people's thoughts and pain, heard their screams, pain and confusion. Sadly with regret he knew there was nothing he could do for them. Viggo physically winced, ashamed as he fought for survival against the growing terror they represented within his mind. With guilt he worked hard to ignore them. Fingers found and wrapped tightly around the body beside him--Sean. Instinctively he tugged Sean closer for protection—he just didn't know if it was for his own or for Sean's. Emotionally distraught, Viggo openly cried in grief and frustration, pleased when he felt a sharp stab of pain that started to equal his own emotional pain and continued until he passed out.

Upon waking, Viggo opened his eyes, blinking for several moments before he realized he was still staring into darkness. Viggo's hand automatically rubbed at his eyes. He felt his lashes open, but another thin layer of skin was stretched over his eyeball. Quickly he squeezed his eyes shut then very slowly started to re-open them. Gradually his fingers clearly outlined two separate lids covering his eyes. As the outer lid fully opened he could feel a heavy sleep crust sealing the second inner lid closed. Progressively his fingers removed the encrusted lid and pried it open. Tears immediately filled his eyes; he moved his hand away, his sight returned, but blurry. Viggo quickly forgot the strangeness of a second lid as his sight cleared. Opened mouth he could only stare at the bizarre new world he had awakened to.

A significant time later, Viggo discovered the constant continuous pain that he had felt and was continuing to feel was directly from Sean. Sean lay unconscious; his body ablaze in fever, but Viggo knew instinctively, what he felt were the physical mutated changes his friend was enduring. Beside him Sean was motionless, but inside Viggo felt the pain, the sharpest imminent at the end of Sean's tailbone. Worried, he quickly scanned the area for shelter. Everywhere he looked his gaze encountered destruction.   
A hot breath flared against his side. Viggo looked up to see a beautiful black mustang. Squinting, he realized the mustang stood much higher and broader than a standard adult mustang. Her nostrils flared as she whinnied. Against logic Viggo intuitively knew it was Taj a colt he had recently branded. Just as he thought of it, she turned so he could see the Elvish mark burned into her side. Viggo's breath hitched in disbelief; she only turned back to nuzzle the side of his face. Taj was no longer a colt in size, and stood three to four hands higher than an average mustang. She was broader in width; her black coat glistened as if she had been brushed a thousand times. Viggo tentatively lifted his hand to stroke her muzzle then sighed in acceptance. A moment later she whinnied and nipped at his tattered clothes trying to move him. Viggo nodded, accepting her help as he rolled to his side to scramble up on his knees, he cautiously stood. Sean lay immobile, Viggo quivered in renewed agony as he felt every tremor of Sean's pain in excruciating detail.

Viggo took a deep breath then reached down and hauled Sean over his shoulder. Confused but trusting his intuition, he followed Taj. Minutes later he saw where she led him. A particle cave, created from recent quakes. It was no more than a tight hole on the side of a hill, just big enough for them to take shelter. Instinctively Viggo knew he had to get Sean inside and covered up. Following his instinct, Viggo quickly turned Sean on his stomach, striped off his own shirt and carefully covered Sean's face. Just as he was situated, Viggo turned toward the opening as he heard his mare, Taj take off in a full gallop, knowing it was to find her own shelter. Viggo moved to block their small entryway; the next moment his inner lids instinctively closed bringing darkness that lasted but moments. Suddenly a light flashed, piercing and bright, bright enough to blind those caught unprotected. The fierceness of the light stretched out across the sky. For several moments Viggo stared dumfounded by the clarity of his sight. His new thick inner lids were tightly sealed against the harmful rays as his outer lids blinked in stunned amazement. Remembering Sean, Viggo moved quickly to conceal the entrance as best he could.

Viggo was alert as his senses heightened with each passing minute. The wind shrieked angrily; unprotected voices he had heard earlier howling in pain within his mind, slowly diminished, as they quickly became prey to others.

Weeks later those who had survived called this time 'the twilight hours'. Two to three hours that stood between the dawn to day, and day to dusk. It was during these hours when 'the others' roamed. Many were only mutated animals, hunting only for hunger. Then there were the twisted mutated breeds he couldn't even guess what their original origin was. They were known as 'the others,' beasts they had to hide from---that hunted not only for hunger, but also for sport--- for the kill. Most human mutations were similar to Sean's animalistic changes. Changed, but weak against the dangers within the twilight; the brightness that caused blindness once exposed. Those unable to find shelter in time, but survived the cycle against hunters were found blind, wandering, driven mad by the twilight's hazarded rays only to die in the next cycle of twilight.

It was during the second twilight, where he had remained conscious, and had to fully ignore the dreadful screams of death he heard outside. His sole salvation was by concentrating on Sean's needs. Painstakingly he washed, cleaned, and cared for Sean's unconsciousness body. Viggo was also acutely aware of the continued pain his friend suffered as the mutant DNA enforced the new changes. After hours of continuous pain, Viggo's fear soared when the pain increased it's intensity; emotions tilted into overdrive with every unknown mind skirting across his own psyche—driving a new innate need to protect Sean. A foreign awareness Viggo recognized as part of his own mutant changes no more different than his second inner eyelids. The instinct to protect was overwhelming and only subsided once he opened himself up and mentally reached out toward Sean, and allowed his new telepathic abilities to imprint itself on Sean's mind. Frantically he offered his own strength to stabilize Sean through his various changes.

The next day, after the dawn's twilight cycle, much to Viggo's delight, Taj had returned, and stamped her hoof against the small protective hovel, in greeting. It was with her help—images he had pick up from her mind, which he was able to find and create a proper shelter for them. Hours had passed, and slowly turned into days. On the third day Taj had returned with a friend. Viggo suspected he was originally a palomino, and a little older than Taj. In the beginning they were wary of each other, and kept a distance. By the sixth day, the stallion allowed Viggo near and led him toward fresh game. Afterwards Viggo was going to name him, and tried to read what he'd like. Viggo was amused when the stallion wouldn't allow it, and shook his mane, whinnying—that was when saw the image of Sean from the animal's mind. The stallion was going to allow his friend that privilege.

Pleased, Viggo tried to smile, but he was too worried, as Sean remained unconscious. His physical changes were notable. His friend Bean the actor, father, football enthusiast was an over grown cat-beast. The first distinctive change was his hair. Like himself, Sean had his hair dyed regularly, but his true color was light-med brown with graying and salt peppered at his temples. Due to the mutation his hair started growing out. Only in multi streaks of sandy blond, the gray now spun gold. Viggo reached out and pinched a few silky strands between his fingers only to allow them to spill through and pick them up once again his hand threading through the thick long strands testing their softness. Nostrils flared, his awareness heightened, captivated Viggo leaned forward inhaling Sean's particular scent fascinated by the different nuisances he was able to pick up. An aspect he realized was part of his own mutated changes.

Sniffing closely Viggo realized with sudden clarity he'd always be able to track Sean's unique scent; a scent that spoke of rustic earth, and sex with a whiff of light cinnamon wrapped around his new body. Nuzzling closer to Sean's ear Vig's nose brushed up against new soft prickly hair. Leaning back to get a better look his fingers gently guided the thick tresses behind his ear. There he felt it again---closer he inspected the soft peach fuzz of hair growing around the edges on now slightly pointed ears. Not elf shaped ears, or a hobbit's type of ears, but soft flexible turned up ears---more in the tradition of a cat.

Viggo paused, thoughtful as another image filled his mind. Then he mentally concentrated on Sean singular pulsing pain near his tailbone. Gently Viggo turned the man over on to his side, and quickly removed the light blanket to closely examine the area. Viggo's fingers gently felt for that pulse point where the pain was centered. His fingers immediately found a small wide piece of skin extended a good inch from Sean's tailbone. Viggo experimentally brushed his thumb gently over the small tip where it wiggled against his thumb. Sean moaned, his body shivering. Shocked by the discovery, Viggo quickly laid Sean back on his side, and covered him.

Breathing heavily, Viggo just stared down at his friend in awe, and slowly took in all of the changes. There was no doubt he was breathtakingly beautiful, beautiful in a way that frightened him. He hadn't felt this strongly toward someone since his ex. His feelings for Sean blurred back and forth from friendship, love, and tender intimacy to an animalistic sexuality that almost frightened him. Before with Sean they had a friendship, a close friendship nothing else. In fact, he hadn't had a sexual relationship with a man in almost twenty years, and Viggo knew for a fact Sean had never been with a man.

When he thought of how Sean might react to all his changes, and of his new feelings toward him, Viggo cringed. Sean knew he loved him; they had always been close, but as friends and family---not as lovers. Viggo studied Sean's thick golden mane, his cat ears, and if he wasn't mistaken that protruding nub was the start of a tail. Viggo fell back, smiled as he stared at his makeshift ceiling, and imagined Sean swishing a tail about. How Orli would laugh and tease, paying Sean back for all of his inappropriate elf jokes. How they'd all want to see it, even Sean's girls. Viggo laughed as he imagined all the antics. Moments later reality hit and he couldn't stop the tears.

Faced streaked in tears, Viggo heard the wind pick up and prepared for dusk's twilight approach. Instinctively his inner lids closed, turning on his side he spooned up protectively against Sean's back his arms wrapped around tighter determined to keep Sean safe.

*~*~*~

Absently Viggo wiped away his tears as he forcibly shelved those memories of the first days. The true devastation was beyond the scope of his imagination. The civilization he had known was gone. Cities were nothing but crumbling dumps that stretched out for miles with only smoke suspended over the smoldering debris. No power, military, government, electricity, or medicine—everything that they had once known was gone. In its place was a strange new world, yet to be explored.

And for months they had done just that, traveled by horse, going from the outskirts of one city to another.

Viggo tilted his head at the sound of movement, then smiled, hearing Sean's slight purr. In the last few days while he mourned Henry, Viggo had mentally pushed Sean away, more for Sean's safety than Viggo's own sanity. He remembered Henry--Cain's words, the images. Had watched helplessly as Cain had easily manipulated Sean mentally and physically. It was when he caught the scent of Sean's arousal then glimpses of the images Cain had fed Sean that Viggo knew he could have killed Cain. Viggo knew instinctively Sean was his, his other half, his mate. From the beginning, Viggo had been fighting the full extent of those thoughts and what they meant in this new world.

Their love and friendship from before had increased ten-fold. The sex, and lovemaking, were added bonuses that he didn't have a problem with. It was the extreme possessiveness he felt for Sean that disturbed him the most. All of his life he had believed in individual freedom, had fought against tyranny, oppression, slavery and not even the despair of the new world could change that belief. Discovering that he was capable of the same power and manipulation Cain had… Now he had difficulty trusting his own feelings toward Sean, and in some ways he believed he was worse than Cain. Cain played and manipulated Sean, but until he wiped the memory away Sean knew what happened. Viggo honestly couldn't say the same.

From the moment Sean had awaken, and for the three months afterwards up until now, he had Sean believe what he wanted him to believe under the guise of 'for his own safety,' like a child needing to be protected. The first among those lies were that he didn't disclose all of his mutated changes. Sean knew of his eyes, but didn't know Viggo was capable of reading his thoughts and emotions. Those were things Viggo had kept to himself. From the start he rationalized his actions, believing Sean was too distraught about the world and his own very visible changes—which he didn't want to add to Sean distress. Over time, Sean, like anyone else who had survived, slowly adjusted to the new world. Viggo knew that's when he should have told Sean about his new abilities. Instead he kept quiet. It took seeing his own son's mutation a reflection of his own to finally face that he was no better. It was a truth he could no longer hide from.

At a slight rustle behind him, he knew Sean was awake. Without looking, he quietly asked, "Miss me?"

Startled, Sean held his breath for a moment. Grinning madly, he bit his lips to calm himself down. When he sat, his shoulder nudged Viggo's. "Don't be daft."

Viggo blushed and looked down ashamed as he avoided Sean's eyes. The overwhelming love and trust he felt pouring from Sean only twisted as guilt followed in heavy pursuit. The blond scooted closer, his hand massaging Viggo's neck and lower scalp. Viggo turned to look into Sean's green pools, "I didn't…." Viggo swallowed and looked away, mortified by his actions, thoughts that he no longer deserved Sean's love plagued him. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Sean nodded, not sure what was going on, but something had happened; he could feel it.

Viggo stilled, he could mentally hear Sean's thoughts and concerns. Now he had to tell him. Looking up, he faced Sean's questioning stare, until his own breath caught. Seconds passed as he held his breath. Viggo tried to calm his frayed nervous; the sound of his pounding heart thundered within his ears as the silence stretched out. Nervously he exhaled into the crook of Sean's neck, Viggo reconsidered. Fear of losing Sean started to paralyze him; thoughts filtered through his mind to let things be--- to allow Sean to believe as he did now.

Sean felt Viggo's hot breath, shivers of longing ricocheted throughout his body. Happily he shifted to accommodate Viggo's leaning weight; then took notice of Viggo's pale face, his poise crumpled before Sean's eyes. Sean's massage continued lower into a gentle supportive caress; then he whispered, "Henry?"

Viggo snapped back, and stood, cursing himself as he did. Sharply he inhaled and started to mentally remove triggers he had placed on Sean regarding Henry---of everything that had happened except those memories Henry manipulated.

"Something happened with Henry? Viggo talk to me…"

 _Now_ Viggo's inner voice screamed. "Yes, I….I don't know where to start."

Sean nodded, "I s'pose from the beginning is always a good place as any."

Viggo nodded, then nodded again distractedly, "I suppose. Henry…. We are the same, have the same mutation." Viggo paused lifted his hand to stall Sean from saying anything, purposely he ignored the questions filling Sean's head. "Not just our eyes; there are other mutations. We were able to silently communicate with each other." He sat on his heels to stoke the fire, jabbing at the embers, anything to avoid the disapproval he knew he'd see in Sean's eyes. Then he plunged ahead unable to stop the anger and bitterness that crept into his voice. "Henry's changed... his soul, personality; the core of what was Henry is gone. In his place… His name is Cain now."

As Viggo talked, Sean remembered when they had met with Henry; only he didn't understand the hatred in Viggo's voice as he talked about Henry. "Maybe Henry just needs you…us? We could…."

"NO!" Viggo answered with malice as he snapped the stick in his hand. "My Henry is dead; in his place is that person Cain." Viggo stood, and tossed the stick in the fire.

Ready to do battle for Henry, Sean shook his head angrily and stood, "How can you say that he's your son? We've all changed—mutated. If my girls…"

"You don't understand." Irritated and clouded by his anger; Viggo itched to stop Sean's memory once again and replace the mental triggers.

"You're fucking right I don't understand. This is Henry we're talking about, your son. He survived this god-forsaken disaster! Don't you understand you can have your son back? We can be a family."

Viggo spun around as he caught the images of the family life Sean desperately wanted. Viggo stalked into Sean's personal space. "That's not who he is—it's not Henry. I read his mind. He's cruel, sadistic! Part of that new order we had heard about—taking and destroying everything in their way. The only thing he wanted from you--" Viggo abruptly stopped as he felt himself reach into Sean's mind. _NO!_ He screamed, quickly he mentally pulled back and closed his eyes. It was true he was just as bad as Cain. With self disgust, Viggo looked into Sean's eyes, "I was…I wanted to protect you." Forcibly he took a step back and concentrated removing the final triggers to returned all of Sean's memories.

Confused and angry, Sean started to take a step forward and fumbled as a door in his mind suddenly opened, flooding him with memories. He remembered when they met Henry, how excited Viggo was when they heard news of a young man that fit Henry's description. Days later, Sean sat on his horse watching them, and was confused why they didn't speak, but just sat there on their horses staring intently at each other. Then he remembered glancing over at Henry as inappropriate thoughts started to flood his mind. They weren't his thoughts, but memories that quickly changed to a nightmare. A nightmare where his best mate's son, Henry, one of the sweetest boy's he had ever met, and the same one his daughter had crushed on; was raping him.

Unable to break Henry's gaze, or stop the torment of images in his mind. The shock magnified as those images took on a physical manifestation; where he could actually feel the thickness of Henry's cock stretching and tearing him apart. Where Henry's nails racked across his skin viciously twisting his nipples, calling him a slut, instructing him to fuck himself slower for Henry's enjoyment, or the mollifying shame he felt as pleasure echoed from every thrust. Finally of Viggo's fury, of those long seconds before Viggo wiped away the horror Henry created, or of the mental caress Viggo gave before he wiped away the memories.

Sickened by the full onslaught he fell to the ground shaking and crawled to the side, vomiting what was left in his stomach. Viggo rushed to offer comfort but Sean viciously pushed him away. Wiping his mouth of spittle, he glared gasping angrily as pieces started to fall into place. "How long?"

The Dane didn't need the complete thought; he knew Sean's quick intelligence had already ascertained he was able to read his mind. Deeply shamed by his actions, he tried not to shift under Sean's heated gaze. "Basically from the beginning---I…. Some things I didn't know until later with Henry."

Sean growled utterly shocked, "But my thoughts, feelings---all this time?" Before Sean could finish the sentence, his mind flashed from one memory to another. Looking up he could see the pain, the regret in Viggo's eyes that widened in reaction to Sean's thoughts that he did indeed see every memory that ran through his mind. Tormented by the thought, he cried, "Shut it off!"

Viggo flinched at the intensity of the mental and verbal scream. "I don't know…"

He didn't get to finish as Sean stood and grabbed him, literally shaking Viggo, and with one mindset frantically shouted as he shoved Viggo away, "Try!"

Stumbling backwards, Viggo nodded weakly, and closed his eyes, paying no heed to his own emotional or physical pain. A physical pain that hummed within his body just at the thought of being separated from Sean; his tears flowed freely, Viggo concentrated, desperate to change things. Internally he disregarded his inner voice, and built a protective wall from Sean's thoughts. With each layer he created the pain increased, with a shattered breath he continued.

Long moments passed before Viggo opened his eyes and nodded solemnly.

Sean clenched his fists in rage, and tried to focus on something small. _If you can hear me, stoke the fire… and Viggo, don't lie to me._ Sean waited while Viggo just stood there. Sean shook his head he needed more proof. Sadly, he no longer trusted Viggo. Crouched near the fire, Sean tried not to think, but it was impossible. Every memory, every thought since he'd woken up was now a violation.

Viggo gazed dumbfounded at his mate; for the first time, he felt alone, isolated. Blocking the connection he had with Sean played havoc with his mind. The pain had increased ten-fold alone from the attempt leaving him weak, hollow and empty. Viggo knew he was still somehow linked with Sean, but he could no longer hear his thoughts, or felt his emotions—being apart of Sean, of Sean being apart of him. Though he didn't need his mutation to feel Sean's anger, pain, or the betrayal he had caused. It was all evident for anyone to see and feel.

Suddenly the quiet was shattered. "Tell me you hate fucking me!"

Viggo stood across from Sean. "What?"

"Just fucking tell me," Sean demanded.

"I can't I don't. I never lied about that---I do love…" Sean's hand was suddenly there on Viggo's throat, and threatened to cut off his air supply.

"I don't want to hear it! Now repeat after me, _'I hate fucking you.'_ "

Viggo raised his eyebrow in question, then felt Sean's fingers ease off his throat slightly. Moments passed, they stayed there motionless, staring, their eyes speaking volumes. Viggo was the first to look away reluctant to face his mate's accusations. With a slight nod, he conceded, his throat dry as he hoarsely repeated what was demanded of him. "I hate fucking you."

Reacting on instinct, Sean moved closer to sniff his neck, his hands settled on the Dane's waist holding him still. Viggo flinched when a wet tongue snaked out to lick his neck. At his first taste, Sean firmly pressed his tongue harder tracing each red mark his fingers had created. "Tell me again."

Viggo gulped, his breathing erratic at Sean's nearness, but followed his orders. "I hate fucking you."

Satisfied he nibbled then bit down hard on Viggo's jugular until he tasted blood. When Viggo tried to pull away, Sean growled, and forcibly held him in place. The scent intoxicating, he lifted his head slightly to see the damage he had created; the skin was torn ragged with blood flowed over and down Viggo's neck. Sean licked his lips; Viggo's scent was rich, heady, exhilarating. Sean pulled Viggo closer to crush his hard cock against Viggo's then leaned down to lap up more blood.

Viggo didn't know what to say or think. Ignoring his appearance, Viggo had never seen Sean act this animalistic, this possessive. It was a heady combination that was made his head swim. The pain he had endured from closing the telepathic bond he had with Sean was still there throbbing in the background of his mind. But now the pain began to subside into a dull ache the more Sean touched and held him.

To draw Viggo's attention he nibbled then bit down hard. Purring between breaths, Sean huskily asked, "Again; tell me again."

For a moment he couldn't concentrate on what Sean wanted. Another painful bite on his lobe with a raspy, "Again," from Sean reminded him. "I hate fucking you."

In response he picked Viggo up and walked back to the tent. Unceremoniously he pushed Viggo down, ripping off their clothes as he did. His body aggressively held Viggo in place while his hands and lips were everywhere. Sean skimmed and played Viggo's body; he taunted him until Viggo withered beneath the blond and begged for more. Once they were naked, skin to naked skin, he made his way back to Viggo's jugular, licking, reopening the wound, to experience his blood once again. "You're mine now!"

Sean's mind danced, almost euphoric. It worked; Sean knew Viggo was lying, not through his words but through his scent. He could smell the difference. He had started to suspect he had a new ability weeks ago, but had had no immediate reason to test the theory. For once he was pleased to know he had more mutant attributes than just the obvious physical appearance. It was insanity, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity; he couldn't leap buildings, fly or run faster than a bullet, but he did have some kind of supersonic nose, a lie detector especially when it came to Viggo. Green eyes closed while he tested the theory concentrating on smells outside of their tent. Though he was content with the knowledge they were alone and in no danger; Sean couldn't stop feeling a bit smug.

With deep breath, Sean focused and bit the inside of his lip to keep the silly grin off his face. He understood this somehow meant a lot more than deciphering a lie; biting and tasting Viggo's blood had been innate, instinctive of his mutation. The moment he did that and tasted Viggo's blood, everything had intensified. Emotions were suddenly amplified. Sean felt their connection through a link or bond, and was astounded when he felt the barrier Viggo created within his mind. Then amazed as he realized it didn't stop him from entering Viggo's mind. He couldn't read Viggo's actual thoughts; it was more empathic.

Unaware of his surroundings, Viggo laid beneath Sean in an erotic haze his body desperate to find release. His mind however was in chaos. Underneath the layers of erotic fire Sean had created, intense blue eyes stared up in confusion afraid of losing Sean. Instinctively Sean felt Viggo's desperation, and it only fueled his own need to make the man his.

Fury and anger over the Dane's deception hadn't faded, but was fueled and redirect; his energy now sexually focused as he roughly handled the man within his arms. With agile swiftness he hooked Viggo's legs up and over his shoulders; taking his cockhead in hand, Sean rubbed the excessive fluid of precum over Viggo's entrance. Then, without warning, Sean shoved two fingers into Viggo's tightness. Sean leaned down, and angrily nipped and sucked on Viggo's neck creating welted marks as he pushed his fingers in deeper; then hooked those same fingers in search of Viggo's prostate.

Blue eyes glazed over in wonder, Sean's grinned widened, he knew he found the right spot. Crooking his finger again he stroked the small gland enthralled with Vig's reaction. Viggo buckled under the pleasure, his head thrashed back and forth obscenities spewing from his mouth. Sean quickly added another finger, scissoring them back and forth, stretching the tight puckered hole. The blue-eyed Dane screamed, 'Fuck me now' then lifted his hips to drive the fingers deeper; breathless in passion. Sean growled his own animalistic need as he felt Viggo's desperation, need to be taken, but it still didn't shake the deep-seeded fear he had that Sean would abandon him. The fear lingered deep within his mind, shadowing Viggo's response and Sean's pleasure. Annoyed that he wasn't paying enough attention, Sean bit down over the jagged mark he had created earlier. Viggo yelped, hips arching up in pleasurable pain, to impale himself deeper on Sean's fingers.

Satisfied he had Vig's full attention, he started to piston three fingers in and out, hitting Viggo's prostate on every inward plunge. Viggo withered in his hands, gasped moaning in pleasure for more as the flexible Dane fucked himself hard on Sean's fingers. Delighted by his reaction of raw sexuality Sean took one last lick at his mark before shifting his body down so he could taste Viggo.

With focuses concentration he continued the hard, fast rhythm, fascinated as he watched the fluid motion of Vig's body danced on his fingers; his eyes narrowed, his nostrils filled with Viggo's aroused scent. The need to mark Vig was insatiable and instinctive something he didn't fight. Quickly he made use of his tongue; licked and nibbled moving it's way down toward one hard nub decorating it well with teeth marks before he turned his attention toward the other, not moving until he was satisfied by what he saw. Pleased he glanced toward the purple head wet with pre-come; Viggo's cock throbbed painfully hard, waving it bounced against his own stomach as the Dane continued fucking himself on Sean's fingers. Sean knew Viggo was close--too close. His mouth water for a taste and hovered over the cockhead, delicately blowing hot air over the slit.

Vig whimpered in want, simultaneously his cock jerk toward the hot heat. Without delay, Sean's tongue swiped across the head once before he quickly took Viggo deeply within his mouth at the same moment he rammed his fingers in deep pressing against that inner sweet spot.

Viggo screamed, arching as he came. Swallowing, Sean's possessive mind screamed, _MINE!_

Licking Viggo clean then using the rest as lube, Sean quickly removed his fingers, and angled Viggo's pliant body with knees over his shoulders close to his ears, Sean's promptly entered Viggo's slightly looser entrance.

Sean bit his lower lip, the pleasure was indescribable---Viggo's hot tightness would be his undoing. Deep within his chest began a low rumble, a purr escaped and grew and continued until he was growling incoherently with every thrust. Quickly he found and repeated the pace his fingers had prior. Sean felt Viggo's spent cock start to harden against his belly as he continued to pound into the pliant body beneath him.

Through a haze of lust Viggo opened his eyes, and watched in fascination as Sean's mutation physically responded to his dominance. For the first time Sean's mutated green eyes dilated into vertical slits more like that of a feline. Above him Sean roared his pleasure, furred ears stood tall through his long mane that moved wildly, sensuously against his skin, with a long erect tail that coiled and danced just above Sean's shoulder. Never pausing he continued fucking Vig into the ground.

Green cat eyes met blue; Sean snickered as he changed his angle until he found the magic button to make Viggo sob in pleasure. With a quick glance he surveyed Viggo's neck and chest, seeing the man with his marks. Possessively Sean pushed harder, deeper, pistoning himself in and out of Viggo as he growled out his ownership, "Mine, MINE!"

Viggo was no longer aware of anything beyond the blinding ecstasy of pleasure he was feeling until he heard Sean claim him, smiling he could only state what was in his heart. "Yours!"

Hearing Viggo's claim, Sean instantly reached down to grab Viggo's cock; pumping hard as he bit down into his mark to force Viggo to come again. Feeling Viggo's muscles tighten around him, Sean screamed his own pleasure as he came.

~~~

It was minutes or hours, Sean wasn't sure, but he woke with Viggo still beneath him, his semi-hard cock still deep inside. Satisfied, Sean sighed, and allowed memories that led him to this point to invade his mind. He couldn't stop the shudder as he remembered his encounter with Henry.

"I'm sorry…" Viggo whispered. "I didn't…. I was trying to protect you."

Sean knew Viggo was speaking the truth, but it didn't stop the feelings of betrayal. Unable to speak, Sean only nodded.

Viggo tentatively asked, "You forgive me then?"

Sean looked down into sorrowful blue eyes and knew Viggo's real question wasn't about forgiveness, but rather if he was going leave him. Long moments passed before he could speak past the raw lump in his throat that did nothing to hide his pain. "In time--you betrayed me, us."

Grateful Vig nodded; turning away he closed his eyes as tears threatened.

Lifting up, Sean gently cupped Viggo's face and forced to look back at him. He saw the tears that escaped; leaning forward he licked them away. "Viggo… Open your eyes." Tentatively blue eyes fluttered open, waiting obediently.

Sean tenderly smiled, "You're mine…I will never let you go. You are, will always be my Captain, my King…Do you understand?"

At first Viggo was unsure of what Sean was saying, but Viggo recognized the deep sincerity within those green orbs. Overwhelmed by the gesture and words, slowly he nodded, accepting whatever Sean was willing to give.

Sean saw Viggo's acceptance, and felt his peace--it was a start in the right direction. "Tell me, now that you're talking …where are we headed?"

Smiling he nervously nodded, "Henry, he calls himself Cain now. He mentioned he had heard rumors that some of the Fellowship had survived."

"What?" Sean exclaimed.

"It was only rumors he had heard, but I thought we should…" Viggo trailed off as he thought of the slim possibility of them finding any survivors of their Fellowship.

Numbly Sean agreed, and then glanced toward the tightly closed tent flap. They couldn't do anything then until after the twilight. At his slight movement, Sean realized the position he was still in. Viggo whimpered as he felt Sean's cock filling to hardness. Sean laughed as Viggo squirmed to take all of Sean in. "Since we have to wait anyways…."

Viggo happily sighed, enjoying the fullness, "Good plan; now please execute."

 

Fin~~~~


End file.
